


Insomne en Berlín

by Deiv17



Series: Fútbol One Shots [13]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: Per no puede dormir.





	Insomne en Berlín

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Schlaflos in Berlin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/101697) by [ninamalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamalfoy/pseuds/ninamalfoy). 



> ¡Volví! He escrito muchas historias que me han pedido y también espero traducir bastante, ahora que tengo cierto tiempo libre.
> 
> Estoy estudiando alemán, y esta es mi primera traducción del alemán. Me ayuda muchísimo a estudiar.

Todavía está jodidamente hiperactivo, y lo que más le gustaría en ese momento es llamar de nuevo a su padre, pero ya son más de la una de la mañana, y sus padres necesitan dormir. Per suspira. El cuarto de hecho está demasiado iluminado, y no ha corrido por completo las cortinas porque acababa de abrir un poco la ventana.

De alguna forma debe hablar con alguien. Todos los demás seguramente duermen desde hace mucho. Pero no es tan tarde, ¿cierto? Per se quita la sábana de encima y se levanta de la cama. Lleva puesto una camiseta Hannover y el viejo bóxer verde, el del elástico desgastado. Sus calzoncillos preferidos. Se estiró, manteniendo el equilibrio sobre las puntas de los dedos de sus pies.

Christoph está justo en la habitación de enfrente. Y así como Per lo conoce, ciertamente no tomará a mal que lo despertara. Es un tipo simpático, y ellos se llevan bien. Eso hace feliz a Per. La comunicación funciona y, con eso, también la defensa de medio campo. Per tenía pocos amigos, en verdad solo un puñado. No es muy confiado. Pero Metze parece estar bien. No, en realidad está incluso más que solo bien.

Sí, Metze no se molestaría si golpeaba a la puerta. Solo quiere cinco minutos. Hablar sobre algo. Y Metze le prestaría atención, como siempre hace, sus cálidos ojos marrones dirigidos hacia él, tomándolo en serio. Quizá incluso reiría, sus dientes blancos relucirían, y una mano cálida aterrizaría en el muslo de Pers, y…

No. Per se frota los ojos, suspirando. No. Metze es solo un compañero de equipo, uno bueno, pero nada más que eso. Y podrá calmar a Per con solo unas palabras, y Per podrá dormir. Sin sueños perturbadores.

El tapete del piso se siente sedoso bajo sus pies. Camina con inseguridad hasta la puerta de Metze, y vacila. Quizá ya está dormido, quizá despertarlo es una idea estúpida, quizá se molestaría, quizá…

Escucha una leve música del otro lado. Así que Metze todavía no está dormido y Per puede molestarlo con tranquilidad. ¿Ahora qué le impide hacerlo? Toca ligeramente a la puerta.

—¡Adelante!

Per abre la puerta, y se asoma en el cuarto. Solo la luz de la mesa de noche estaba encendida, y Metze estaba doblado sobre la mesa, en pantalones de entrenamiento y nada más.

—Ahm, hola.            

Metze se da la vuelta, y la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro da paso a una sonrisa.

—Hola, Per.                     

Per lo saluda con la cabeza.

—¿Molesto?

Metze vacila. Pasa demasiado tiempo, y luego dice:

—Lo siento, yo...

—No podías dormir, ¿verdad? —Dice Metze con una risa y cierra su computador portátil. Pasa una mano por su cabello y se inclina contra la mesa—. Eso lo sé.

Per cierra la puerta detrás de sí y da dos zancadas dentro de la habitación.

—Sí, yo… solo quiero hablar.

Metze señala la cama.

—Aquí, siéntate. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Per sacude la cabeza. La cama de Metze todavía está recién hecha desde esa mañana. Observa los patrones de la manta.

—No.

Metze se sirve una botella de agua. Con el vaso en la mano, se sienta junto a Per.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

Per suspira.

—Todo es un desorden. —Juguetea con el borde de su camisa—. ¿Siempre es así?

Metze se encoge de hombros.

—A veces. Uno se acostumbra.

Per asiente la cabeza.

—Sí, el año pasado… estuvo bien. Fue en verdad algo especial, auténtico, pero no tan…

—Extremo, ¿no? Así son las Copas Mundiales —dice Metze riendo, y codea a Per, quien le sonríe ampliamente en respuesta.

—Sí, jodidamente extremo. Solo espero poder resistir.

—Eso se aprende, Per. —La mano de Metze está en su nuca (tan _cálida_ ), y Per casi se aparta, pero solo casi. Deja caer su cabeza y espera que Metze no se dé cuenta de sus orejas enrojecidas—. Está bien —dice casi en un susurro, y en ese momento la puerta se abre.

—Metze… Oh, disculpen. ¿Molesto?

Basti. Kelly. Y la mano de Metze se desprende de su cuello, se desliza sobre su espalda y entonces Metze se levanta.

—No, Kehli. Es solo que Per no puede dormir.

—Ah, bueno. —Kelly se ríe y Per sabe que ahora está rojo como un tomate.

—Sí, ahm. Gracias. Ya me retiro —dice casi balbuceando, y se pone de pie. Inoportuno. Metze lo detiene, tomando su brazo con una mano.

—¿Ahora puedes dormir? —Le pregunta y Per traga duro. Están demasiado cerca. Se limita a asentir con la cabeza, y pasa por delante de Kelly de camino a la puerta.

—Buenas noches. —Y su respuesta sería ahogada por la puerta.

De regreso a su habitación, se lanza en su cama. No puede dormir. Todavía no. Y se siente un poco más solo.

Porque Metze ya tiene a alguien.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren que traduzca algo o escriba algo, sobre una situación y/o una pareja en específico, pueden comentarlo o enviarme un mensaje a mi correo, que está en mi perfil.


End file.
